


The Purest Intentions

by ms45



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms45/pseuds/ms45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having fled Kirkwall after the mage uprising, Sebastian Vael begins building support for a march on the devastated city and the restoration of his title and lands. A series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purest Intentions

They did not approach Goran Vael directly – Sebastian’s description of him as ‘a bit simple’ had been generous, and the Prince was certain of receiving a dagger through the heart from one of the real rulers of Starkhaven. Rather, Sebastian had a list of potential supporters – devout, loyal, and friends of the Vael family, or at least enemies of the Harrimans. Flora had promised to make amends to Sebastian for her mother’s depredations, and she was definitely on the list… quite close to the bottom. (Fenris’ suggestion that he give Flora a bottle of Aggreggio as a peace offering was given with a completely straight face, but Sebastian felt it uncharitable nevertheless.)

Instead, the party’s first visit was to the Reverend Mother of the Starkhaven Chantry, Mother Hagar. The Circle uprising had hit Starkhaven as well, and instead of meeting in the Chantry, the Reverend Mother received them at a safehouse on the lands of Bann Eorlich, where she protected the Sisters and the lay brothers. Hagar had a less sweet disposition than the late Elthina, which made her an ideal supporter for the cause. She was sixty something, looked like a brick and took no shit from anyone, including Sebastian.

“I trust this march on Kirkwall is conducted with the purest heart, and with no intention at all of annexing our sister city?” Hagar inquired, one eyebrow raised.

Fenris, who had had thoughts along those very lines, stared out of a window.

“You weren’t there! Kirkwall is in flames, with no Viscount, no Chantry, demons prowl the streets and prey on mage and templar alike. All the Chantry are those you see with me. They have  _nothing_.”

“Sebastian, look around you. I am receiving you in the arse end of nowhere with my own shattered family of Sisters. I do not need to be lectured by you on the consequences of the mage uprising. Now. What are your plans towards Kirkwall?”

“I…” Mother Hagar’s interrogation was vicious, but it gave shape to Sebastian’s unformed views on his approach to Kirkwall, which had previously equated to “Step 1. March on Kirkwall. Step 2. ? Step 3. Revenge!” With her guidance, the party left with a plan to march on Kirkwall “to assist them in restoring the office of the Viscount and the authority of the Chantry, in line with the direction of Divine Justinia, and not placing a puppet of Starkhaven in the highest office, _Sebastian_.”

This last advice was of course ignored. Who else would they place in the office of the Viscount?


End file.
